


𝐃𝐘𝐍𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐘 • ʰᵃᵏᵘᵒᵘᵏⁱ [ᵖʳᵉqᵘᵉˡ]

by yoroireiner (blueflameddabi)



Series: The Dynasty Series • Hakuouki [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/yoroireiner
Summary: ❝the scar i can't reverse, when the more it heals, the worse it hurts❞© frosch
Relationships: Harada Sanosuke/Yukimura Chizuru, Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru, Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Series: The Dynasty Series • Hakuouki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121714
Kudos: 1





	𝐃𝐘𝐍𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐘 • ʰᵃᵏᵘᵒᵘᵏⁱ [ᵖʳᵉqᵘᵉˡ]

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** Hakuouki

 **Relationship:** Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru, Harada Sanosuke/Yukimura Chizuru, Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru

 **Characters:** Kazama Chikage, Yukimura Chizuru, Nagumo Kaoru, Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi, Okita Souji, Saitou Hajime, Kondou Isami, Yamazaki Susumu, Toudou Heisuke, Kyo Shiranui, Amagiri Kyuju, Hijikata Toshizou

 **Language:** English

 **Series:** Part 1 of the The Dynasty Series • Hakuouki series

**Cover:**

**Description:**

❝the scar i can't reverse, when the more it heals, the worse it hurts❞

 **Dynasty (noun)** \- a line of hereditary rulers of a country.

**[ TO BE ANNOUNCED ]**

© frosch


End file.
